The invention applies to the field of load-handling arms, for example variable-load handling arms. Such arms are robotic or manual.
It is known to use articulated arms to handle loads. For example, in the case of robotic arms, such arms include a plurality of motors intended to actuate the various segments of the arm to move an effector intended to receive a load.
It is then known to equip such arms with balancing systems. Such balancing systems in particular aim to offset the gravitational force exerted on the arm, during load handling.